A Different Storybrooke
by OnceUponTwilight
Summary: When Paige and Henry regain their memories in recently curse Storybrooke, they must figure out who exactly cast the curse, why they did it, and how people who are supposed to be dead are now alive.
1. The New Curse

_Hey guys, welcome to my new story. This is A Different Storybrooke featuring an older Henry and an older Paige/Grace, Jefferson's daughter. _

_I hope you guys enjoy it. I wanted to do something with Paige and thought this would be good. _

* * *

Summary: When Paige and Henry regain their memories in recently curse Storybrooke, they must figure out who exactly cast the curse, why they did it, and how people who are supposed to be dead are now alive.

* * *

**Prologue: The New Curse**

* * *

Something tugged at her hair, sending her flying across the floor of the storm cellar and into a cage filled with golden straw. Raw magic slammed the cage door shut and the lock clicked. She sat up to see the redheaded witch standing at the entrance of the cage. Her green eyes glared down at her, with a murderous look on her face.

"Your father is going to pay."

"For what exactly?" the prisoner questioned. "You look alive to me,"

"Your father is also the person who created ideas, dearie,"

"Well, I'm my father's daughter, aren't I, darling," the prisoner snapped, sitting up in her cage. She straightened the remains of her tattered purple dress as she stood. "What do you want from me, Zelena?" the redhead showed a brief amount of shock. "Please, your story of attempted time-travel spread through the realms."

"I need you to bring some people back or I will harm everyone you love,"

"Everyone I love is dead, Green," the prisoner snapped.

"Then innocent people will die, until you cooperate," Zelena threatened. The prisoner's eyes drooped slightly and Zelena cackled. "Despite being able to take lives at will, you seem so interested in the lives of people."

"They don't deserve to die," she snapped.

"Everyone deserves to die, Jane,"

"And _you, _darling, will die by my kiss," Jane snapped. "That I am absolutely sure of." Zelena laughed, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"That's the list of people I need you to bring back," Zelena said, as Jane studied the list carefully. "Now or the young girl in this town, Alexandra, will die. She's only two."

"Fine!" Jane snapped, moving to sit on the floor. She crossed her legs underneath her and the magic in the room swirled around her, sending her hair flying, and propelled Zelena across the room, against the wall. After several long grueling minutes, Jane collapsed onto the ground, passed out from exhaustion. Zelena laughed in the stillness of the air. She was going to win after all.

Then Zelena became fidgety.

The magic swirled in the air again, and a tall man appeared at the cage door. He held a scythe in his hand, the blade rested against his shoulder as though it was a pet. He was dressed in a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and his dark sunken eyes, which looked like fire staring into Zelena's soul. Even Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, turned a little pale.

"You are going to regret bringing those people back, Zelena," he said.

"You-You're-"

"I am," he answered, holding up his hand with a wicked smile. "Now you will pay the ultimate price. I hope your plan didn't involve keeping your memories."

"NO!" Zelena lunged at him. He twisted his and she stopped. Her body collapsed to the ground, passed out but not dead.

"As the one who helped create the Dark Curse," he said, mostly to himself, unrolling a scroll. "I have the power to enact the curse, while not using the heart of the one I love the most." He turned towards Jane and unlocked the door to the cage. He opened it and walked inside, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "But I will have to give up my daughter."

As he stood up, the scroll turned to smoke, a dark black kind of smoke that quickly covered the floor. He turned on his heels, appearing in a bedroom to grab a book off of the bed. He gripped the book in his hands and sighed. "For Jefferson," he told the book. "Find Jefferson's daughter, she will be the one to break this curse."

The book disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving the room intact until black smoke burst through the windows, clouding everything in sight.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Paige!" her parents cried, waking her up instantly. Paige Grace looked around to see her parents standing above her. "Happy 16th Birthday!" Her mother hugged her tightly as her father plopped down a present on her lap. Paige smiled happily, opening up the present to reveal a laptop package.

"No way!" Paige cried, sitting up.

"It's the one you wanted, we think," her father said. Paige laughed, getting up to hug her father. "Come on, you can open it all the way later. You need to get ready for school. Henry will be here any minutes,"

"Alright, thanks Daddy," Paige said, hugging her mother. After her parents left her room, Paige hurriedly put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white tank, along with a black jacket and grabbed a matching beanie. She took a quick glance in the mirror to see that her hair just needed a quick brush and as she did that, her best friend pulled up.

"Paige!" her mother called.

"Henry's here!"

"I'll be right down!" Paige called, putting on a cross necklace that she got a couple of years ago. She grabbed all of her stuff for school and headed downstairs as she slipped on the beanie. She kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her father.

"Tell Henry, Peter, and Jane to come over later for the party," her mother told her as she headed out the door.

"Bye Mom!" Paige called over her shoulder as she left out the front door. The old pickup stood idly at the end of her walk and roared to life as she got closer. She opened the side door, threw her stuff on the floor, and climbed in. She reached over and kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"Good to know you decided not to wear lipstick today," Henry joked, as she slammed the door behind her. "Oh by the way, Peter got grounded last night and Jane has to babysit Mary Margaret's kid,"

"Well they are going to miss out on an awesome night,"

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I already have the first chapter almost completely written so hopefully I can keep a schedule for this one. I will get Time and Alex's story up as quick as possible but I have no promises because I have finals coming up._

_I'll see you guys in my next chapter/story_


	2. Forgotten Memories

_Hey guys, I am so glad I got some feedback for this story. You will not believe how shocked I was to wake up that someone had favorited and followed the story. So thank you so much to everyone that did. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Forgotten Memories**

* * *

It was a normal day, driving to school for Henry Mills and Paige Grace. About halfway to the school they picked up Henry's best friend, Peter Avery, who was running to school about to lose his beanie from the wind. He climbed in the cab of the truck, effectively squishing Paige between both boys' bodies. He apologized for this by kissing her cheek. She pushed him away playfully.

Peter and Henry had a weird relationship since Peter was a senior, supposed to be out of school, while Henry was a junior. They had become friends when Peter needed a tutor and soon, after realizing how much they had in common, became the best of friends. It was amusing to watch from Paige's perspective.

Peter had been adopted from a young age and had a bit of a rebellious streak that caused him to get in some bad places with Henry's biological mother, Emma Swan, who was the town's Sheriff. However, as Peter had begun to change, Emma soon welcomed Peter in as a second son to which Peter gave Henry a lot of teasing for it.

"Thanks for picking me up, brother," Peter joked. Henry laughed.

"Say another word and I'll have Paige kick you out of this truck," Henry told him, threateningly. "Trust me, she will do it."

"I really will," Paige told him with a sinister smile. Peter never tested Paige on the way to school. He didn't even say anything when Henry wrapped an arm around Paige's shoulder. They arrived at school and Peter took off sprinting towards his zero hour that he had already missed half of. Paige was climbing out of the cab when she heard a laugh.

"Where's Petey running off to now?" Paige's best female friend, Jane, asked leaning against Henry's truck. "Late again is he?" Jane had long brunette hair underneath a black hoodie. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked after Peter.

"He's always late," Henry said, walking around. "Come on, I'm starving."

"This is why you should eat before coming to get me!" Paige called after Henry as he ran towards the cafeteria. Jane laughed from beside Paige as the blonde hoisted her book bag on her shoulder.

"Just another normal day in Storybrooke," Jane joked.

"I mean seriously," Paige said, closing the truck door before walking alongside Jane after Henry. "It's the same thing every day."

* * *

In the Storybrooke Police Station, Emma Swan sat at her desk, reading a magazine while wearing the sheriff's jacket. There was a silver hook sitting on the corner of her desk that had been there for as long as she could remember though she had no idea where it came from. There were boot clicks and she looked up to see her two deputies, Killian and David, walking down the hallway towards them.

David and Killian were wearing similar outfits, jeans and jackets, though Killian was wearing a leather jacket and David was wearing a thick jacket with several unnecessary pockets. While both of them were excellent deputies, they were almost always late but were the best of friends.

"You are both late." she told them, accusingly as David removed his jacket.

"Did something happen while we were absent?" Killian asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's all Killian's fault," David accused. "He wouldn't stop kissing his wife."

"Girlfriend," Killian corrected.

"Just propose already," David told him. "You've been dating for as long as I can remember."

"How is your girlfriend, anyways?" Emma asked, as Killian walked over to hand her the coffee she ordered from Granny's. She took the cup of coffee in her hands and took a sip.

"Mira's fine," Killian told her. "Neal actually showed up to visit his sister as David drove up." David chuckled in the background.

"He wasn't pleased to have caught them kissing,"

"Well, his girlfriend can keep him straight," Killian told David, waving it off. "Wendy and Emma are really the only ones who are able to control Neal with an inch of his life."

"And how is Miranda going to think about that?"

"Depends, how is the planting going?"

"Well that's amusing," Emma answered, calmly, but trying to hide a bit of a wave in her voice. "Alright, first things first, work for one. You two can finish the conversation about David and Katherine trying to get pregnant later and Neal with Wendy and Miranda later alright. Now, we need to figure out who keeps stealing from the French's flower business."

"I think it might be Peter," Killian said, taking a seat at his desk while beginning to munch on the Jell-o that his girlfriend had snuck in his jacket pocket.

"He's already got an alibi," Emma told him. "He was doing homework at my apartment with Henry and the girls on two of the nights." Killian sighed.

"Then I have nothing." Killian stated.

"Me too," David muttered.

"Alright, we need to work on who his enemies could possibly be."

* * *

Paige was a fan of the Storybrooke Public Library because it had so many more books to read then the school library, which barely filled a tiny water closet. So Henry took her there after school to get her one of her favorite books. The library was fitted underneath the clock tower, that hadn't rung since before Paige was born.

The librarian was a woman named Lacey, who had a bit of a double life. They didn't pay her for the library job to pay the bills that she owed the town broker, Mr. Gold, for the apartment that came with the library. So she worked at the local bar, the Rabbit-Hole, as the head bartender on most nights. She got paid so much that it worked off the money she needed and if she was ever low, she managed to get money from the men playing pool. She taught Paige how to become an expert at pool.

Lacey was bustling around trying to get everybody out so she wouldn't be late when Paige stumbled upon a book in the history section of the library. She picked it up in her hands and was beginning to move towards the reference section when something magical happened. Quite literally.

A bunch of images flashed before her, showing her a life that she had forgotten. She could remember looking at a white rabbit with a top hat in the market with her father and going to her neighbors' house after his prompting. She remembered waiting for days on end until the purple smoke came and took them to Storybrooke. She remembered when they returned and got their memories back. Paige had run for Emma and Henry at the docks, asking if they had seen her father.

And then she remembered, her name wasn't really Paige, it was Grace.

"Paige?" Henry had returned, holding a walkthrough to one of his favorite games in his hand as he rounded the corner. He had looked up to see her standing over the book. "Are you ok?" he questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. Paige gripped the book tighter to her chest trying to stop her chest from beating so rapidly.

"I'm fine," she answered, but the book had slipped from her fingers involuntarily. He bent down and picked it up with one hand. He handed it to her with one hand, seemingly unaffected by the magic of the book. She took it in her arms and looked around. "Now where too?"

"Home, I'm guessing," he answered, shrugging. "Well my house first to tell Mom where I'm going and then your house for the party."

"Where are you this week?" she questioned as they headed outside. "Emma's or Madam Mayor's,"

"Madam Mayor's," he joked lightly. "Mom has a meeting with that guy who owns the sporting goods store because of the Game of Thorns break-ins." They walked towards the truck, which was parked a little bit down the road.

"Oh that's right, that store is right across the street," Paige answered, as she strode side-by-side with Henry, trying not to concentrate on the fact that her old memories with him were swirling around her head. She wondered if the past four years had been fake as well.

"Yeah, Mom is going to see if he will hand over the tapes."

"Good luck with that," Paige said, smiling. "Robin is not the biggest fan of your mother."

Henry laughed, moving to open the door for her. Paige's heart raced slightly as she climbed into the truck. She didn't know what was going on to be perfectly honest. Before she touched the book, all she remembered of Henry was the fact that when they had been the best of friends since his biological mother came to the town. Now, all she felt was butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

She felt like she should be more freaked out by her feelings but she was surprised to find that they were absolutely natural to their relationship. When they fought, they fought like her parents did – her parents…

As they drove, Paige came to a shocking conclusion that she was going to have a lot of things to figure out following the party tonight. However for right now, she was just thinking about getting home and getting a crack at that new computer.

* * *

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Not until you say please,"

"Please, Robin,"

"No," Regina threw her arms up in complete frustration.

This is the ever grueling argument that Henry and Paige walked in on. Regina and Robin were standing not far in the dining room, barely inside the large white arch, staring at each other dead in the eye in a demanding way for Regina and a smug sort of way for Robin. Robin's young son, Roland, was sitting at the dining table, doing what seemed like homework.

"Hey Mom," Henry said. Robin and Regina looked over at Henry, who was standing in the doorway with Paige by his side. The two adults blinked at them in surprise. "I'm heading back over to Paige's for her birthday party."

"Alright, Henry," Regina said. "I'll probably be up all night."

"And why is that?"

"Trying to convince him to give me the security tapes,"

"You want me to give Roland a ride home to John's?" Henry asked, like this happened every other day which it probably did from Regina's attitude that Paige had observed when she came over to the Mills house.

"That would be lovely, Henry," Robin looked towards Regina and added, "Since I am not giving up until I am satisfied." Regina rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. Henry sighed as Roland began collecting his things.

"I'm staying over at Paige's," Henry answered, moving to go upstairs to his room. "I'm not going to sleep with you two fighting the entire night." Paige laughed, slightly, behind her book as Roland came down to her.

"Hello Paige," Roland told her.

"Hey, Roland, how are you?"

"Thank you Paige," Robin thanked her before following after Regina who had just called "Robin come here!"

"You're welcome Mr. Forest," Paige called after him as Henry came downstairs throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Come on," Henry said, ruffling Roland's hair. "Let's get him home."

* * *

As soon as the kids were gone, they were arguing once again over the issue of the security tapes. They fought for what felt like several hours with Robin having a smug expression over his lips. Every time Regina had asked why he wasn't letting her see the tapes, he said that it would have been an invasion of his and his child's privacy.

"Then," she finally replied, "Why are you still here?"

"For your famous apple cobbler," he answered, without missing a single beat before adding smugly, "Of course,"

"What if I'm not cooking it?"

He quirked an eyebrow, as he took a step forward, "Well that would be a shame if you weren't,"

And then they were kissing. Regina had no idea how it started but one second, they were arguing over the tapes, once again, and then her hips were being pressed into the counter, his mouth pressed against hers. She was only fifty percent sure that she was the one to initiate the kiss by grabbing hold of his collar and pulling her towards him.

There were straggled breaths from the both of them. His hands roamed, eventually stopping in her hair, pushing her dark strands away from her face, while one of her hands moved to his hair. Momentum changed. Suddenly, he was fumbling for the zipper of her dress.

Not that she minded a bit.

* * *

After Mary Margaret, one of Emma's close friends, had given birth to her first born, Emma gave up the spare bedroom and moved to the apartments by the sea. Her apartment was slightly larger than the previous one and definitely bigger than her old Boston one. It had a bay window that over looked the ocean. The walls were similar to Mary Margaret's except the colors were a dark brown instead of the white wood. Her bedroom hung above the dining room and across the living room was where Henry's room was.

She loved the place really plus there was an extra room that was used as a study for now.

On evenings like tonight, she often tied her long hair back, grabbed a warm cup of coffee, and looked over the tough case she was working on while sitting on the ledge of the bay window while looking out towards the ocean. She had no idea why but lately the sea seemed to help her concentrate. About halfway through her session, there was movement outside.

She looked up casually to glance at the sea when she noticed Killian, her trusted deputy, get out of his car with his girlfriend, Miranda. His girlfriend was looking towards the ocean with a loving glance as Killian walked around and offered his arm to her. She said something witty to him, looking at him through her eyelashes, and he laughed, throwing his head back as he did.

She smiled slightly and looked away, back towards her case file. When she glanced back down again, Killian was looking over his shoulder in her direction. He waved casually with his left hand causing his girlfriend turned to look at her. Emma waved back and pretended to take a sip of her coffee before turning back to her work.

When she was sure that they weren't looking, Emma looked back. Miranda was a pretty woman with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had the feeling of a mother from the way she walked to the way she dealt with the kids at the daycare. Emma really hoped that Killian would work up the courage to propose to the woman.

But if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't want them together.

* * *

After the party and her shower, Paige returned to her room to find Henry standing over the book which was placed neatly on her bed, looking down at it shock. He was frozen in place, his hands slightly shaking as though there was something in his hands and it had been dropped. He had since shed his jacket which showed his every arm shake from the shock

"Henry?" she asked, wringing her dark blonde hair out in her hands. He turned towards her, his eyes widening as though he was just seeing her for the first time.

"Grace," he said, simply like the thought surprised him. She looked at him with wide eyes. Then she crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her pulling her tighter against him.

"You remember?" she asked once she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I think the book has a way to bring back memories or something," he answered. He picked it back up and began to flip through it. "Who in the world would cast another curse on this town?"

"Wicked Witch, I'm presuming," Paige answered. Something dawned on Henry once again and the book clattered to the ground with a loud thump as Paige had begun to brush her hair. "What is it?" she asked, hurriedly turning to him. He sat down on the bed looking at the floor.

"My father's alive," he answered. "He died. I buried him, Grace!"

"How can that be possible?" she asked fearfully, sitting down on the bed, beside her friend.

"Somehow, someone brought him back to the dead," he answered. Then realization dawned on his face.

"What is it?"

"Peter's supposed to be dead too,"

"What?"

"Peter Avery. He's actually Peter Pan, the boy who sent those two to kidnap me." Paige stood back up, running her fingers through her hair as she headed towards her dresser.

"How can someone bring someone back from the dead?" Paige asked. "Everything I have learned from you and your very confusing family after the curse was that magic came with a price. Doesn't that include bringing back the dead?"

"Yeah," Henry answered, looking towards the door. They were both silent for a minute with the only sounds being of Paige ripping up her hair. "Now the challenge is trying to appear normal." There was the sound of a booming truck from outside.

Paige dropped her brush and ran towards the window. She pushed the curtains aside and looked outside to see the truck pull into the neighbor's driveway. Yesterday, she wouldn't have thought anything different other than the fact that her neighbor was home. Except this neighbor was her real father from the fairytale world.

"He's here," Henry had appeared behind her, placing a hand on her waist, peering over her head. "I wonder where he was before."

"I don't know," Paige answered, defeated. "But we might need to keep calling me Paige,"

"Yeah," he answered. "I agree, keep things down to a minimum on suspicion."

"It would look a bit weird if you suddenly started calling me by my last name in this realm," she replied in a low whisper.

"Yeah, it would be a bit weird," he replied. Then he looked around and glanced at his watch. "I should probably get in the shower…" he started looking up at her. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded her head and he left the room.

When the door slammed shut, she picked up the book and moved to the window seal and began to read it. She was marveling in the stories of Henry's maternal grandparents, for this was the first time she was reading the book when Henry returned in sweats and a shirt that had the unreadable words of an old band since it had faded so much.

"Your mother says it's time to go to bed," Henry told her, running a hand through his hair.

"You need a haircut," she replied, shutting the book and going to climb on one side of the bed.

* * *

_And that's the first chapter of this story. __Obviously, the ships for this fic are going to be Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, and Snowing. Can you guys guess who Miranda is? Mary Margaret should be showing up in the next chapter. __**Please note that her child will remain nameless until the show actually reveals the name for the child which will most likely be Sunday (at least I'm pretty sure).**_

_Yes I know that Outlaw Queen is moving fast but you know, its been four years where there have been sexual tension between the two, which will be touched up in later chapters because I am planning on doing flashbacks. _

_I'll see you next chapter. _


	3. A Single Rose

_For everyone who does read my Time story, I am actually about halfway through it now. _

_Now, I've actually written myself a writing schedule for the summer so I'm planning on updating this story on Sundays (that's also to rid me of my nothing on Sunday fever). Also, that finale, OH MY GOD. Now, obviously, I didn't think that the child's name was going to be Neal, so I'll have to rewrite that background info now but oh well. I am so so excited for season four (I mean Elsa, Captain Swan, and Outlaw Queen *sobs*). _

_Because of the things in the finale I didn't except, (Marian), I will be adding them into the story and both are actually mentioned in this chapter so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**_Review: _**

**_BRMCscout45:_**_ Thank you so much for the lovely review. I actually think you mean Milah, is that it? I will divulge that Grace/Paige and Henry will get closer. I hope that you will continue reading the story. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Single Rose**

* * *

The Jones house was a little white picket style house with light blue shingles and white shutters. The house was right on the water and had its own private dock. There was a small garden guarded by a small gnome that Emma had given Miranda at the Secret Santa that Regina had organized. Miranda had laughed at it when she opened the paper before hugging the blonde.

A bird was chirping from atop of the brown shingled gable roof, singing to the small town of Storybrooke, when Emma pulled up in her small yellow bug. She lounged in her bug and waited for her deputy to come out of his house that Miranda had picked out a couple of years ago when they first moved into town.

There was a tap on her window and she looked up to see Neal, the father of her child and the namesake of Mary Margaret's young son, outside of her door. Neal was tall, with a round face and dark brown hair that flipped up. He was smiling, showing the wrinkles on the sides of his eyes. She smiled and rolled down the window.

"Are you spying on your sister?" she teased him.

"Sure," he answered. "They were the ones who decided to move up here."

"You never did mention a sister," Emma told him.

"Well, I didn't know about her until I came here now did I?" Neal answered. "When my father told me that I had a biological sister,"

"Very true," Emma said, as though this was the first time they had this conversation and not every single time they see each other. Neal laughed as did she. "I never really did say that I was happy that you were alive you know that."

"I got shot in the shoulder," Neal told her, gesturing to his body as if to make a point. "It missed vital organs and veins. You've brought it up so much, I'm pretty sure you wanted me to die." Emma chuckled under her breath and turned towards Killian's house. "Is it your turn to pick up Killian?"

"No, Charming is sick," Emma said, with a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. "The flu, Katherine is staying home to take care of him. I'll be picking him up for the next couple of days."

"A couple of days with only Killian," Neal said thoughtfully. He stopped, looking straight. "Something's happened." Emma turned to see Killian walking out of the house, a slightly frustrated appearance on his face. He strolled over to the bug, opened the door a little too hard, and climbed in before slamming the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Killian answered. "Where's Dave?"

"Flu," Emma told him. Emma turned towards Neal. "Goodbye Neal, see you later."

"Sure," Neal answered, moving away from the car. Emma turned on the car and headed towards Granny's to get their morning coffee as if she picked him up every day and this was just a routine that they planned on following for as long as they could. But it wasn't.

"What happened?"

"Mira seems to think we have some sort of thing going on after that night at the bar a couple weeks ago," Killian told her, chewing on a fingernail. "I told her David was there."

"And Jefferson and Robin," Emma continued. "Regina, Mary Margaret… No, she wasn't there but Robin's wife was. Mary? Maria?"

"Maria," Killian answered, looking at her as she pulled up to the light. "I don't think she believes me,"

"Then why is she still dating you? Believe it or not, relationships are built on trust. If she doesn't trust you, why is she dating you?" Emma answered, turning towards him. Killian shrugged. Emma turned back towards the road and went onwards to Granny's house.

* * *

Henry and Paige decided to skip school the next day. They left Paige's house and drove out to the playground in the woods. It the new 'Castle' as Henry called it. Paige was sitting down, leaning against a pole, looking over several new stories that had been added to the book, while Henry stood on the nearby swing looking towards the forest.

"There are some stories about Neverland in here now," Paige told him. "And some of Oz with the Wicked Witch and Dorothy,"

"When the new curse was cast," Henry said, absentmindedly. "The book updated with stories from Neverland and the land of Oz. I wouldn't be surprised if there were Land-Without-Color stories in there with Dr. Whale."

Paige looked up from the book and over to the forest. She kept feeling like there was always someone watching her from inside the forest, someone ready to help her or attack her. It contrasted greatly with the bright colors of the playground that Regina had built for her son back when she and Emma were at odds.

"It's beautiful here," Paige told Henry, absentmindedly. "I don't think I could ever go back home."

"What do you mean?" she turned to find Henry looking at her in surprise.

"Not like that," Paige explained. "It's just, I can't go home because he's next door and he doesn't remember me. It seems like the tables have turned on us. We can remember but they can't."

"It feels just like the start," Henry admitted, sitting on the swing. "I believe and believe and no one believes me, that I am right, and no one can remember enough to tell me that I'm right."

"I can," Paige answered. "I could tell you my entire life story, from the moment my mother left my father to the moment I woke up in my cursed family's arms." Henry looked towards her. "Henry, it happened, trust me." He got up and walked over to her as she held out a hand. He took his best friend's hand in his and she squeezed it softly.

"What?" he asked when she smiled at him, softly.

"You just have to believe, Henry," his phone dinged. He pulled it out to see it was a call from Peter, his best guy friend. Henry sighed. Henry had very vivid memories from the past years since the new curse was unleashed. His loss of memories put Henry at ease and evolved him. It allowed Henry to make three great friends and get close to the orphan, Peter, who became like a brother he never had.

But now that Henry knew who Peter was, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they had somehow broken the curse. Would Peter, the boy he now called his best friend, start going after his heart once again? But something still troubled him, like how is he even alive to begin with? Henry, himself, saw the boy die after switching back to his original body.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"It's Peter," Henry told her. "Peter Pan, Peter Avery, whatever you want to call him."

"Are you going to answer it?" Henry shrugged.

He ultimately hit the accept button and placed the phone up to his ear.

"Does your mother know you are out of school?" Peter's bored drawl appeared over the phone. Henry smirked.

"No," Henry told him. "But I prefer if you won't tell my mothers about me being absent."

"I won't, as long as you tell me if you and Paige are dating," Henry blushed, slightly.

"We aren't dating," Paige looked up at him.

"You are a bloody bad liar, you know that Mills," Peter said, as Paige turned back to the book which had a drawn picture of Peter Pan holding a plain dagger at someone who had a short pixie cut, whose back was in the picture. "I see the way you look at her."

"Cough up your feelings for Jane and then we'll talk about this," Paige looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"You didn't deny it," Peter told him. By his voice, Henry could tell that he was smiling, verging on laughing. He could hear someone's laugh in the background.

"Neither did you," Henry reminded him. Peter smirked.

"Touché Mills, but you'll be back at the school tomorrow?"

"Don't want to run anymore, do you Petey?"

"I'm taking that as yes," Peter chuckled. "See you tomorrow and your secret stays with me."

"It better," Henry hung up and stared at his phone. Paige squeezed at his hand again and he looked up towards her.

"That didn't sound like two boys at enemies with each other," Paige told him. He nodded his head moving to sit next to her and resting his head against her shoulder as he stared down at the book. He sighed heavily.

"Wait till we break this curse."

* * *

Regina Mills woke up in a married man's arms this morning.

Robin Forest was a nice man. A _really _nice man but she couldn't help that in some way she was cheating Robin's lovely wife, Maria. She had met Maria on several occasions and she was a nice woman, a mother to her child and a lovely wife ready to kiss Robin when he's down. However, at the same time, if Regina was being completely honest with herself, she was a little boring. She was nice to everyone, including her and Henry, but she was always there, never seen without Robin, though Robin was seen without her on several occasions.

Robin had kissed her awake early around four to tell her that he was heading back to Little John's place. He had smelled like shampoo, as though he had just taken a shower. Regina didn't know what to think about it really as he kissed her goodbye. She wasn't his wife and she most certainly did not deserve him, not even a little bit.

In reality, she should have felt disgusted with herself, for he was a married man with a loving wife and a child around the age of eight. But she hadn't slept with anybody for a long time, not since the past Sheriff, Graham, had a heart attack, dying in the arms of Emma. If Regina was honest with herself, she did feel sickened with herself and should have told him no.

That being said, unknown to them all, except Henry and Grace, Robin and Regina were in a relationship before the curse was cast, because technically they never actually broke up when Robin's wife returned to the present time. Robin had quickly forgiven Regina when he found out that technically Regina did kill his wife. She had been talking to him when the curse came.

"Regina!" The Evil Queen had turned towards him surprised as she walked back towards her house, quietly, hoping not to draw attention. The Outlaw had caught up with her, quickly falling into step with her. "I'm sorry about that,"

"Is that Roland's mother?" Regina hadn't wasted any time and neither did Robin because he replied quickly with a "Yes". Regina looked on ahead and they walked in peace before Regina said, "Aren't you going to go reunite with her?" There was venom inside her words but Robin could hear the sadness.

"She told me that she was locked up in your dungeon," Robin told her, looking at her curiously. "Did you know?"

"No," Regina answered. "The only person that I remember is Princess Leia, which was Emma." She thought about it. "Actually, there was another woman but she didn't identify herself, at all, so if it was her, I had no idea." Regina turned away from him. "And even if I had known who she was, I probably wouldn't have spared her."

"Why?" Robin was curious.

"Because I wasn't the same person," Regina told him.

"You didn't have your son," Robin said, immediately. Regina nodded her head, looking ahead. "So even if we had met before all of this happened?"

"I wouldn't have Henry," Regina told him. "I wouldn't be the same person as I am now." Robin nodded his head and then he did the most surprising thing tonight. He kissed her. Regina fitted into his embrace, kissing him back. One of his hands held her head to his as her hands gripped tightly to his elbows. Regina wanted to kiss him until he forgot about his wife. The woman Emma accidentally brought from the past. Unfortunately for them, she had come out looking for him.

"Robin?" Regina pulled away hesitantly, and started to walk away. Then she spotted the curse smoke, heading towards her. She was unprepared because this wasn't a curse that she cast, or helped cast. She, Robin, and his wife were engulfed into the black smoke.

Now, four years later during the midst of an unknown curse, Regina was like that woman all over again. Falling in love all over again for the same guy who should be off limits (because back then she was a Queen and he was an Outlaw, who she hunted for a short period of time), except now he had a wife. And Regina might have just put herself out as a home wrecker.

* * *

While Emma was getting statements from Moe French about the latest break-in, Killian watched her from the exit. He didn't even realize that he was checking out Emma in her skinny jeans, knee length boots, and red leather jacket. Even though her hair was pulled back, the ends curled into natural ringlets that only happen once in a while. Before he became a deputy, he had heard about Emma from Neal and wondered how such a woman, an ex-girlfriend especially, could fall so highly in Neal's eyes.

Now, after working with her for four years, he knew why. Emma was more than just Emma. She was a mother, a friend, and a protector. She body-slammed Neal without knowing who he was when his father had finally tracked them down. She protected her son at all costs and even "adopted" his closest friends as her own children. She was a Sheriff. It took a while for him to realize this, the weird thing he noticed when he came in to meet her.

He could remember when he showed up for his first day, after Neal got him the job. He had walked into the Sheriff's Station to find Emma sitting at the Sheriff desk, looking over a file over what he later found out was the file over the Mr. Gold's shop break in, done ironically by Moe French. He was surprised by her position, with her feet propped up on the desk, but he was more surprised by the silver hook that was on the corner of her desk. There was something odd and unique about her.

"You must be Killian Jones," she noted, noticing his arrival. She pushed herself up, walking over to meet him. When they had shaken hands, his hand burned at the feel of her touch, which he put down to the hot coffee that she had just sat down. "You're Neal's brother-in-law right?"

"No," Killian answered. "I'm just dating his sister,"

"Oh," Emma replied. "The way Neal talked about you, it seemed like something serious. But now, I see that it's only over protectiveness."

"How do you know Neal?" Killian asked.

"He's the father of my child," Emma had said, seriously. She then chuckled. "And no, I'm not Wendy,"

"Don't worry," Killian answered. "He's talked about you before. He just didn't say that you and your son were the reason he moved up here." Emma laughed.

A hand was placed on Killian's shoulder, making him jump and bringing him back to the flower shop while turning his gaze from his partner, hoping that the person joining him had not seen it. It was Lacey, the local librarian and bartender. She was still wearing her librarian get up, a pair of jeans with a button up blouse. Killian was close with Lacey and she had obviously seen him.

"Are you alright?" Lacey asked with a smile. "You were staring off into space."

"No, I'm fine," Killian turned towards her, before Emma could notice. "Did you notice anything around here after the latest break-in?"

"Actually, that's what I'm here for," Lacey told him. She moved to dig around her purse as she continued, "When I checked the mail, I found this letter there." He pulled out a glove and took it in his hand after she unfolded it.

He read it over before calling over to Emma. Killian read over the note as Emma leaned over his shoulder, taking the letter by his glove.

_Dear Lacey French, you don't know me but I know you. I have been stealing from your father in hopes of getting your attention. Here is a rose from your store, from, your Secret Admirer. _

"Well," Emma answered. "At least we know it's not Mr. Gold," Lacey handed the rose to Emma, which was inside a blue colored glass vase. Emma took it in her hand.

"I couldn't let it die," Lacey told her. "I don't know if I accidently took away prints but,"

"I understand Lacey," Emma patted her shoulder. "Come on, Killian, bring the letter with you. Lacey, we will need you to come in sometime this week to get your prints."

"Alright, I'll call you later today," Lacey called after her as Killian and Emma headed out to the latter's yellow bug.

* * *

Paige had separated from Henry, who went to go work on his project with Jane for American History after the high school was out, and had since settled into a booth at Granny's when she was joined by one of her closest friends, who might also be her greatest enemy, Peter Avery. He laughed when she jumped.

"Oh sod off, Avery," she groaned. Peter laughed as Paige slid the book into her lap. "Don't you have a date with Samantha or whatever?"

"She sat that up, not me," Peter told her. "And besides, I never actually said yes, she came up to me and said 'You, me, dinner, Thursday' before walking away."

Paige laughed. "Full proof plan, unless you don't stick around to make sure he is going to come,"

"Exactly," Peter had joined into her laughter. "What are you reading?"

The book was out of her grasp and in his before Paige could even protest. Paige had already figured out the pattern to get someone to believe. Peter had both hands on the book and was reading the cover when there was a small burst of light coming from him. It seemed to be invisible to the other patients but Paige could see it clearly.

Peter's teasing facial expression faded, morphing into one that was a mixture of confusion and even somehow, shock. He looked up and Paige recognized a slight darkness in his eyes. He sat the book down calmly before looking over to the side.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," Paige was being cautious. She climbed out of the booth with him, while stuffing the book in her bag. They walked out of Granny's together, walking side by side quietly. About halfway down, Peter grabbed her hand (Paige didn't even bother moving out of his grasp), leading her towards the park.

Unknown to them, Henry was about halfway through getting out of his truck down the street, looking after them surprised. He hopped out of his truck, zipped up his jacket, and ran after them after locking his truck.

* * *

_And that is it for this chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it and will leave a review/fav/follow to tell me how I did. _


	4. Peter Pan Remembers

_With a new chapter, I just want to remind you - or tell you if I forgot to do that - that Peter Pan's story will be altered into what I originally thought it was supposed to be during 3A. More of his story will come as it does. _

**_I do not own any part of this story. _**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Peter Pan Remembers**

* * *

Paige walked with Peter. Her hand was wrapped loosely in his grasp as he dragged her towards the nearby park, guiding her along but not forcing her. Paige had read all the stories that he was in and he knew what a terrible person he was but she couldn't see it in the boy that stood before her.

She knew Peter, or thought she knew Peter. He was nice and kind and her older brother. She could still see some sort of good in him, just like in her papa, despite him doing something for the Evil Queen that ended up with him being trapped in Wonderland. In some ways, she was a lot like Belle, or Lacey she guessed, because she saw the light in people even when they couldn't see it. Plus he hadn't killed her, not year.

Peter stopped abruptly, collapsing into the nearby swing, still clutching Paige's hand. She made no move to sit in the one beside him so Peter continued to swing, kicking his feet back and forth, dropping her hand in the process. Paige noted how innocent he looked in the bright yellow swing as though he was a child and decided to sit in the one next to him. Peter dropped her hand but continued to rock softly.

"Do you-?" he let the question drop, turning towards her. She nodded her head, knowing that he was asking if she remembered too. "Does Henry?" Once again he let it drop and for a split second, Paige saw a childish fear in his eyes as though he was still fourteen and not the eighteen year old he was now. She nodded his head.

Peter slid his feet against the ground, stopping, and placed his head in his hands. A groan vibrated through his hands. He said something that sounded like a bunch of jumbled words together. Paige had a feeling that it was "This just got complicated" but she couldn't be one hundred percent for sure. Peter pulled away from his hands and looked at her. "Do you know the story? The real story?"

"Yes," Paige answered. "It's in the book now. I don't think Henry has read it quite yet."

"Can you help me so he won't find out?" Peter sounded vulnerable for a split second but he managed to adjust his voice near the end of his sentence. Paige nodded her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," he said. "My true past may just be more terrible than my fake one."

"You were put under a spell right,"

"Yes," Peter said. "So was Rumplestilskin. Our memories were altered to where our relationship was different than what it really was. I became his father – I'm really not his father – and he became my son which I realize is stupid now."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic has some pretty stupid things," Peter told her, turning in his swing. "But I've been alive for over three hundred years and you _can't _rewrite time and gain youth back. You can't. It's impossible, written in the rules of magic. You can't create love, you can't go back in time, and you can't create youth."

"But Zelena managed to rewrite that and it caused Emma to go back in time with Killian," Paige said.

"Yes, I know, by adding the innocence of a new born baby," Peter said. "You might be able to do those the same way with the other ones but not by just giving up your son."

"I see what you're saying now. But why exactly are you saying this?"

"I'm saying this because he's the all-powerful "Dark One" and he should have known that," Paige laughed, smiling. Peter smiled as he leaned against the chain of the swing. He looked at her. "I know that you probably can't trust me but is there any way that I can stay over at your house for the night?"

"Yeah, sure," Paige blinked at him. "Why?"

"I just don't want to go back and expect to be sneered at," Peter muttered.

"Your parents don't remember who you are,"

"They aren't my parents," he told her. "My parents are here, Paige. And even if they don't remember, or even if they don't know who I am, they are still sneering at me. I've seen them down."

"Why don't you go to Emma's?"

"Because, I can't get attached," he groaned, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "Because when this curse gets broken, I'm going to have to run because they hate me."

"No," Paige snapped. "That is unacceptable, especially if you help us, Petey." He looked up at her. "I may have not known you back then with this spell here. But I know them, they will understand. They _will _understand. You know why, because they've done some pretty bad things too."

"I wanted to do it," Peter whispered. "I wanted to do it, you know. I wanted to absorb the power of Henry's heart but I hesitated when I saw his face, drawn by the seer that Felix searched for. Then the spell just kept getting stronger and it-" Peter stood up and threw his swing. It spun around the top bar three times. Paige was out of her swing and over to him in an instant.

"Hey," she said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Calm down. You were controlled, Peter. You couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Tell that to Henry," he said.

"Why don't you do that yourself?" Both of them turned to look towards Henry, who had his hands in his pockets. Peter raised an eyebrow as though seeing him for the first time and Henry sighed, as though knowing what he was going to say. "Just say it,"

"Well, I see puberty was good for you,"

"You done?" Henry asked, smirking.

Peter nodded. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," he admitted, walking over. "I saw you guys walking this way and figured that I would follow. I am going to probably read the book now."

"Fine with me," Peter admitted with a shrug. "But you probably won't like it."

Henry shrugged. "My mom's the Evil Queen who was in a relationship with Robin Hood. I think I'll be fine." Paige laughed. "But, you can come over, if you want to that is."

Peter smiled. "Thanks Henry,"

* * *

The next morning, Henry and Peter climbed into the truck, heading off towards school. Paige had gotten a ride from her mom and texted them the information so they wouldn't go out of their way for nothing. The two teenage boys were sitting at a stop light when Henry brought up something, "Are you _ever_ going to make it to zero hour?"

"No," Peter chuckled. "I got transferred out of there. I was late too often."

Henry laughed. "Ms. Arkin hates you that much?"

"Ms. Arkin hates everyone who doesn't get in class on time."

"Petey, you are always thirty minutes late or don't show up at all," Henry reminded him. The light switched to green and Henry started driving towards the school. "So, I have a question. There is nightlock everywhere on that island. Did you ever get stuck by it?"

"Yes," Peter admitted. Henry glanced at him but kept his eyes on the road.

"Did you drink that water that my grandfather drank?"

"No, I was hit with too much,"

"Then how are you alive?" Henry questioned him as they pulled into the school parking lot. Peter didn't answer the question, just sitting still in the passenger seat. Henry glanced at him nervously as he pulled into the parking lot. "Peter?"

"The Kiss of Death has surprisingly healing properties," he mumbled. Henry reached out to pat his shoulder but the door opened. Jane stood beside Paige. Jane wore her long brown hair in a braid and a hoodie over her head with a black cat on the front underneath a moon. Paige was wearing a sweater dress, over leggings, with sleeves that covered her hands with her hair curled in ringlets.

Jane looked at Peter, bewildered. "Are you ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he lied, climbing out. Henry followed, cutting the car off. Paige was over at the front of the car when he reached that point.

"Are you sure?" Jane pressed.

"I'm alright, Edwards," Peter said. "But this one wanted to stay up all night playing video games." That wasn't a lie. "His mother finally made us go to bed around 2 in the morning." Jane laughed.

"That sounds like you two," Jane mused. "Come on Avery, we have that test in Geology so we need to study."

Peter groaned as he followed after her, complaining, "Why did I ever take that class?"

Henry and Paige exchanged glances, feeling it irrelevant to tell them that the only reason they took that class was because of each other. Henry held out an arm for her with a bow. She took it. "Well aren't you quite a lovely _Prince Charming_?" he barked out a laugh as they followed after Peter and Jane.

* * *

Across town, Miranda was walking out of the house with her long hair tied back to see the yellow bug in front of her house. She turned as her boyfriend, Killian Jones, came out of the house, messing with the gun that he had been given when he became deputy.

"She's picking you up again, huh?" Killian barely glanced up.

Miranda had hoped that she had managed to hide her jealousy because well Emma looked _excellent _even after having a child. Sure, it was nearly sixteen years ago but Emma looked better than Miranda did and Miranda didn't have any children. Sometimes, she felt like Killian would leave her for Emma.

"Well, Dave's sick, love," Killian told her. "And we're trying to solve whoever is breaking into the French stores at night. There was another one last night. They took a couple of daisies this time and about a hundred dollars that were hidden under a loose floorboard."

"Oh," Miranda answered. "Have fun."

"Interviewing a bunch a people?" he joked with a smile that made her heart melt. "Not likely, see you tonight?"

"I work the night shift at the hospital on Fridays," Miranda reminded him.

"Oh that's right," he looked sad that he had forgotten. "In that sense, I'm probably going to go out with Robin to the Rabbit Hole since he must be so lonely since Dave got the flu."

"Have fun," Miranda told him. He kissed her, in a way that made her knees feel weak like usual, before heading out to her car. Miranda heard Emma make a funny remark on his jacket and he laughed like it was an inside joke. As they drove away, Miranda realized that she had forgotten her keys and went up to the front door upon realizing that Killian hadn't locked it.

He knew she was going to forget her keys – she almost always did – and was glad that he knew this, because they were soul mates in every definition of the word. They knew each other's habits, remarks, and comments. They were like an old married couple in some ways.

What Miranda didn't realize, is that the two – Killian and Miranda – of them were not soul mates in any definition of the word, for Killian's soul mate – actually true love – was in the car with him, wearing a red leather jacket, with her blonde hair spilling over her shoulder in natural curls and that Miranda's name wasn't actually Miranda King. No her name was actually Milah and she, actually, was supposed to be dead, similar to Peter and Neal, but was the most surprising of the bunch of people brought back by Jane's powers.

Because no one – not Peter, Paige, or Henry after the former had already identified her from his past feuds with Hook – knew why she was brought back from the dead.

The only person who knew was Jane.

* * *

"Wait," Paige questioned, quietly at lunch. Peter was across from her and Henry to her immediate right but Jane had left to go get some food. "Jane, is the Angel of Death?"

"Yah," Peter said, though he had a mouthful of food. He swallowed his food and leaned forwards. "Well, she's the Daughter of Death, is the more appropriate word since you know, she's the Grim Reaper's daughter..." Paige was still looking bewildered. "Luckily, she took after her mother."

"And who is her mother?" Paige questioned.

"Wendy Darling, also known as my step-mother," Henry looked at Peter. "Right?" He nodded, once again as he began munching on some fries.

"Man, this is way better than Neverland food," Peter observed. "But, yes, Wendy's aging was reversed when she stayed in Neverland for so long. If you go there when you are a kid, you stay the same but if you are on the land – not the sea – for long enough, aging is reversed,"

"Which explains why Hook still looks like an adult and not a child?"

"Correct," Peter answered. "Plus, it'd have to be years not like five days."

"Neverland is weird," Paige complained.

"That's why I loved it," Peter said, in response.

"So how was that test in Biology?" Henry asked her.

"Good, up until the point where we were given a project and I got stuck with the obnoxious kid,"

"Mike?"

"Mhmm," Paige groaned, running a hand through her blonde hair. Jane had returned, sliding in the seat beside Peter, who slightly flinched as though he was expecting something else other than her sitting down. Henry made a mental note to read the story now. Paige glanced at him from the corner of her eye as Jane began trying to start a conversation with Henry about History.

It worked.

* * *

Henry was at home, doing homework with Paige, Peter, and Jane which ultimately meant playing video games.

Emma was sitting at the bar of the Rabbit Hole, with a beer bottle in her hand. She should be at home but she was trying to look over the evidence of the French case so she had come here for some sort of order. However, today was the day that everyone came to the bar so Emma wasn't getting much done other than the fact of interviewing a witness.

"Are you alright?" Lacey questioned her for the third time that evening. "You are staring off often."

"I'm fine," Emma told her. "Just thinking about the case is all." If Emma had to be honest, ever since Mary Margaret had given birth to her son, Neal Blanchard, Lacey had since become one of her closest friends and that was not because she went to the bar often. Even though her friendship with Regina had grown, Lacey was still the person she went to the most.

"You need a night off, Emma," Lacey told her, as she moved towards Robin Forest who had just leaned against the bar nearby. "Hello, Robin," she greeted. "Whiskey?"

"Please," Robin requested. Lacey gave him a smile as she grabbed the bottle from behind the bar.

"Robin, tell Emma that she needs to take a night off," Lacey requested.

Robin turned towards Emma. "You _do _need to take a night off,"

"_Robin_,"

"Thank you Robin," Lacey said, giving him his whiskey. "You need a night off, Emma. You've been stressing way too hard over this break-in,"

"Lacey, it's your father's shop,"

"I know," Lacey told her, with a roll of her eyes. "However, I still don't think you need to be stressing over this day and night." Robin walked away with his drink in hand towards his group which consisted of Killian and several of the workers at Robin's shop. Emma had a feeling that David would have been over there if he didn't have the flu. "Look," Emma turned back towards Lacey, who had a knowing smile on her face. "Go home and be with Henry."

"Peter's spending the weekend," Emma told Lacey. "I'll be stuck with both boys for the weekend."

"You love Peter," Lacey countered.

"Until he takes over my TV with the help of my only son,"

Lacey laughed. "You love the two of them."

"I do," Emma muttered, smiling. Emma stood up, taking the beer bottle with her. "I'll go home now but I'm taking this," Lacey smiled, hugging her across the bar. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, be careful and tell the boys hello for me!"

* * *

"You said that Jane was the daughter of the Grim Reaper," Henry said, as they sat in the living room of Emma's apartment near the shore. Emma was still out, on her way home, and Paige had been picked up by her mother. Jane had walked home, for she only lived down the street, with Neal and her "sister", Wendy, in their house.

"And Wendy Darling, sorry, actually it's Wendy Cassidy," Peter told him. "But because of the curse, they're sisters,"

"This is so weird," Henry groaned. "The last time I saw her she was my age, Wendy that is."

"Jane's dad probably reversed the aging," Peter told him, fiddling with the game controller in his hand even though the game itself wasn't on. In fact, there was a movie going on and ironically, Jane picked Peter Pan: Return to Neverland. "Man," Peter said. "I look weird in this version."

Henry laughed as Emma opened the door. She smiled down at the two.

"Aren't you supposed to in bed?"

"Aren't you?" Henry countered. Peter chuckled.

"Are you taking over the couch, Peter?" Emma questioned, walking over towards him. She looked towards the TV and smiled. "I haven't seen this movie in forever." She sat on the couch behind the two and Peter automatically moved to allow her to climb over him. Emma laid down on the couch and that was how the three spent their Friday night.

Watching Peter Pan 2.

* * *

_And here is where we come to another end to another chapter in A Different Storybrooke. _

_Please tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks that Belle and Emma would be awesome friends if they had more screen time together. I think they would which is why I wanted them to be friends even when they are cursed. Milah's role and why she's alive will come in later in the story, especially when Jane begins to remember. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _


End file.
